


And you can stay with me forever

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, can i pls have my personal harry that cuddles me too sigh, soft!louis, sosososoosososo fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me if you need a loving hand to help you fall asleep tonight."</p><p>Or, the one in which Louis can't sleep without Harry and his cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you can stay with me forever

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank my history teacher for bringing up sleep when talking about our upcoming exam lol. alsoalso hmu if you're down for some cuddling ♡♡♡♡
> 
> (eeeep title (and excerpt in summary) from "cold coffee" by ed sheeran)

Louis has never been the type to depend on someone.

He has always liked being independent, being able to do what he wants when he wants to. He’s wanted to show everyone around him that he doesn’t  _need_  anyone to help him all the time.

So, Louis was pretty much the dictionary definition of Beyonce’s independent woman (except, yes; he really  _is_ a boy but he does love Beyonce so details are just details okay) for the longest time. But then? Well, then he met Harry.

Harry who giggles and smiles like everything around him is beautiful. Harry who’s extremely smart, but not in a cocky way. Harry who gets cuddly when he’s drunk. Harry who told Louis that he loved him at 12:01 AM on New Year’s Eve.

After Harry, Louis’ independent nature kind of disappeared, more or less. He started calling Harry whenever he wanted to go to the mall, or for tea, or for lunch, and. That’s what is expected of someone in a relationship, right?

Louis just can’t believe he’s  _that guy_ now.

The guy who never stops grinning whenever his boyfriend is near. The guy who can’t help but have that _fondfondfond_ look in his eyes, even if he’s simply _talking_ about his boyfriend.

But most of all, Louis  _cannot_ believe that he can no longer sleep without Harry by his side.

“Arghhhh,” Louis groans into his pillow. “Fuck my life,” he whines to no one.

Turning over for the millionth time that night, Louis reaches for his glasses on his night stand. He pushes the black frames onto his nose and groans again when he sees the time.

It’s not that bad considering what time it  _could_ be. It’s only 11:35 PM but seriously, Louis lied down  _two hours_  earlier. He’s got an exam at 7 AM tomorrow morning and he hasn’t gotten _any_ sleep in the past two days because he’s been studying. And although he felt tired enough throughout the day, leave it to his body to not be tired anymore  _right_ whenit’s time to actually sleep.

 _Maybe I just need a snack,_ Louis thinks to himself. With a resigned sigh, he rips the sheets off of himself and rolls out of bed. When his cold feet touch the wooden floor of his dorm room, Louis frowns. Everything just seems so much  _warmer_ when Harry’s around him.

Louis pulls up Harry’s pajama pants so they’re sitting higher up on his hips (and really, they’re so much bigger on him—Harry’s practically a yeti compared to him) and picks up a discarded jumper to throw over his bare chest. He can’t remember whether it belongs to himself or Harry; they both always end up sharing clothes and plus, the jumper smells like a mixture of them.

Taking a deep breath, Louis pads over to the little kitchenette. He will forever be grateful to the gods that allowed him and Harry to be roommates ever since they started dating that previous year. Not only is Harry the sweetest boyfriend but he’s also the perfect housewife. So naturally, Louis finds some left over pasta in their mini fridge. The sight makes him smile; he remembers how Harry had forced him to buy a hot plate for their dorm so that he could cook. As he warms up the pasta in the little microwave, Louis is glad he gave in.

Grabbing a fork from one of the containers that he no doubt left ajar earlier, Louis takes his plate out of the microwave and takes a deep breath through his nose. The pasta smells delicious.

He hums a random tune under his breath as he walks back over to his bed and leaps under the covers. Once surrounded by the warmth of his blankets and sheets, Louis brings the fork to his mouth and moans in approval once he tastes the delicious pasta.

Smiling, Louis looks around blindly (he hates turning the light on—the place looks so _empty_ without Harry in it and that makes Louis sad) for his phone in his sheets. “Aha!” he exclaims once he finally finds it.

_Louis: You should drop out of Uni and become a master chef. x_

Stuffing his face with another forkful, Louis patiently waits for Harry’s reply. Harry’s actually at a study group so he shouldn’t even have his phone on, but. He and Louis always have a tendency to break the rules when it comes to one another.

_Harry: You thief! I know you’re eating my pasta :( .x_

Louis giggles before he rolls his eyes at himself.

_Louis: You’re ridiculous. xx_

_Harry: Why are you up, bb? .x_

_Louis: I can’t sleep. I miss your long annoying limbs. xx_

_Harry: I miss your bum :( .x_

_Louis: I knew you only liked me for my bum! Don’t talk to me._

_Harry: You know I love you more than the stars love the moon._

Louis snorts and rolls his eyes again, this time at Harry. (He knows he’s smiling at his phone in the darkness, looking like an idiot as his eyes glimmer of  _fondfondfond._ )

_Louis: You should be studying, Styles._

_Harry: Tell me that you love me toooooo :((((( .xxxxxx_

_Louis: I love you too, babycakes. Now study. xxx_

His phone remains dark after he sends the last text and Louis keeps watching it, wishing for a reply; something to make him smile. He continues to wait around for a couple of minutes before realizing that Harry’s done zoning out of his study session for the night. He shoves his now-empty bowl of pasta onto his nightstand along with his glasses and lies back in bed with a “Hrmph.”

Louis listens to the quiet that encompasses him as he lies in the dark. The mini fridge is humming quietly in the distance and the clock is ticking above Harry’s bed. He can’t help but think how nice it would be if Harry were with him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Biting his lip, Louis cuddles deeper into his blanket. He feels as though Harry is a ghost limb, hanging around everywhere around his body even when he’s physically not with him. It’s both unsettling and wonderful, the feeling.  

Louis starts counting sheep in his head eventually. He’s starting to get anxious since sleep won’t come to him, and he’s afraid he won’t get any sleep the whole night. The problem is, the exam he’s taking can literally make him or break him; Louis can’t risk falling asleep during the test.

Hi heart rate is picking up and now, thinking of the exam is making Louis nervous. He takes in deep, shuddering breaths reminding himself that he _knows_ the material, that he can _do_ this.

 _I need Harry_ he cries out in his brain. And almost as though Harry and Louis’ brains are somehow connected, the dorm room door knob starts twisting. Louis almost squeals in delight and bounces up in bed, anxious to see Harry after hours of being separated.

When Harry finally manages to unlock the door in the little light outside in the hall, he enters the room carefully so he doesn’t step on the creaky wooden floorboards.

Louis can hear Harry place his book bag and textbooks down and he counts to three in his head before lunging towards the lamp on the nightstand and pulling the chain. “Where’veyoubeen!?” He screams, just as the room is illuminated in a soft golden glow.

“Ahhh!” Harry screams before he clamps a giant hand over his mouth. His eyes almost roll into the back of his head when he sees Louis sitting up in bed.

“You little shit,” Harry pouts, eyebrows knitting together in feint hurt.

Louis giggles. “Come ‘ere ya big lug. Missed you.”

Harry stops walking towards Louis when he hears the second part of Louis’ sentence. “Did you really?”

Louis nods shyly, picking at a worried seam on the bottom of his jumper.

“You know you’re absolutely adorable, right?” Harry says, smiling kindly with his lips and eyes.

“I know that but the question is, do _you_?” Louis asks, cocking his head to the side, batting his eyelashes. The effect however, wears off as he can’t help but grin as he looks at Harry. His Harry.

“And just like that the moment is gone,” Harry sighs, pretending to be distressed. “Now scooch.”

Louis lies down and does as he’s told and when he feels the bed dip in next to him, he can’t help but smile. He turns around and suddenly, he’s face to face with Harry’s chest.

Harry reaches down and places two fingers below Louis’ chin, lifting it up so that Louis is looking him in the eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Lou.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Louis chuckles, rolling his eyes. He can feel the light blush spread on his cheeks.

Harry giggles. “I want to keep you around forever, y’know.”

“Well the feeling’s mutual,” Louis murmurs, leaning up and gently touching his lips to Harry’s.

It’s a sweet kiss, slow and soft. There’s no tongue, no biting, just. Just a light, tender, loving little kiss.

“I love you so much,” Harry says against Louis’ lips.

After one last peck, Louis pulls away from Harry’s lips. Instead, he lightly brushes their noses together, giving him Eskimo kisses. “I love you too, Harry.”

Harry presses their foreheads together. “You’re gonna do so wonderfully tomorrow, Lou. You’re so brilliant, you’ll ace that exam. Don’t worry about it, babe. No matter what happens, I’m right here next to you.”

Louis smiles, bringing his arms around Harry and hugging him tightly. He presses his lips into the soft skin of Harry’s neck and kisses him there before quietly saying, “You always know exactly what to say.”

Harry chuckles and Louis can feel the rumble in Harry’s chest under his arms. “It’s because I love you.”

Louis looks up at Harry and blinks, finally drowsy. “Mmm.”

“Looks like it’s time to sleep now, huh?” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear.

Louis nods and watches as Harry gets out of bed. After taking off his impossibly tight jeans, Harry jumps back into bed, turning off the little lamp just as he gets in.

Once Louis is enveloped in darkness again, his eyes seem to find it impossible to stay open. Harry cuddles up close to him and throws an arm around Louis’ tummy, making sure that they’re both pressed flushed against each other.

“Love my Hazza,” Louis whispers as he drifts off.

“Love my Lou,” Harry giggles.

Louis would tell Harry off for laughing at him but at this point, he’s already half asleep, too far gone to care. The last thing he feels is Harry pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

That night, Louis sleeps peacefully, small smile playing on his lips as he dreams about his future with Harry by his side. 


End file.
